Endlessly
by Mindswander
Summary: Sequel to If You Only Asked. Thanks to Sam and the never ending rumor mill inside Stark Tower, Steve discovers that perhaps he has been holding himself back.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So it looks like I wasn't away for too long haha. **

**Anyway, this is a one shot-ish sequel to If You Only Asked (I say ish because there will be one or two more chapters to it) and I hope you enjoy it. (I also know that the title is meh, but I'm not good at creating them).**

**As always, I don't own The Avengers.**

"So you're going out with Sam," I say.

I tried for a flat uninterested tone, but my voice is pitched too high and it comes out sounding just a tad like a whine.

Thor turns to look at me, smile crinkling the corners of his eyes. "Of course. He is my friend," he responds and resumes digging through his drawers in search of an appropriate shirt for the evening.

Stamping down the urge to get him to stay, I fall back onto his bed and close my eyes. I can understand how they can remain friends, but knowing Sam is interested, knowing Sam kissed him, and knowing Sam doesn't know about Thor and I yet is unsettling.

Feeling Thor's presence over me and I tilt my head up to look at him. Bending down, he crowds my vision until he hooks his hands around my biceps and pulls me up in one swift motion. He kisses my forehead, my cheek, my neck.

"Is someone jealous?" he murmurs against my throat.

"No, not jealous. Just…worried," I reply while drawing him closer, encouraging him really. He nips me gently then pulls away to look into my eyes.

"There is no need to worry. I am yours." My heart stutters then speeds up. That is the first time that he has ever said that outright.

Thor cuts his eyes to the side. "But now I must go. I do not like to be tardy." He glides a hand through my hair and plants a kiss on my lips. Dislodging himself from my arms, he exits, but not before shooting me a reassuring smile. I smile back before he disappears from view.

Catching my knees on the edge of the bed, I let gravity do its job as I plop down onto it again. It's good, almost too great really, considering where I am in this, _I love him_, to hear that he's committed to me in some way. But at the same time, the insecurity brought on by my inexperience forces out the tempting comfort his words bring.

_I am yours._

I sure hope so.

* * *

"It's cute really," Tony states suddenly. I start on the stool I'm perched on and look up.

"Almost heartbreaking quite frankly," Bruce adds and I'm bewildered.

"What?" I question.

"You," they say simultaneously. They look at each other, eyebrows furrowed, until they break into identical lopsided grins. _They are around each other too much._

"What about me?"

"Every time you're upset about Thor you come down here all solemn and slouch on a stool," Tony responds clearly amused.

I open my mouth to squash this notion, but taking quick stock of my memories, I can't necessarily deny that it's not true. "Not always," I say instead.

"Of course," Bruce supplies while lifting his goggles from his eyes. When he sets them into his hair his curls go every which way and I can see the clean outline of the goggles on his soot stained face. Tony mirrors Bruce's actions. "What has Thor done now?"

"Nothing. He just went out."

Tony rolls his eyes heavily. "So in other words, Bruce, he's out with Sam and Steve's jealous and he's come to pout over it with us. Perhaps you'd like a tub of ice cream?"

I stare at Tony incredulously. _I feel like I'm missing a reference._

"Ahh," Bruce shakes his head with a little laugh. "You don't have to worry. Sam and Thor are just friends."

Tony laughs too. "I was just fucking with you before about all of that."

I reach up to pinch the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger. _I'm going to regret this._

"They kissed," I say as I remove my hand. Both men are shifting, eyes narrowed when I look up at them again.

"They did?" Bruce asks after a beat.

I cross my arms and revel in a small moment of triumph. "I guess not everything gets around here then, huh?"

Tony licks his lips and moves back until his legs hit a stool. He sits. "I'll make sure to correct that." Folding his arms over his chest, he leaves one up and grips his chin as he looks at me thoughtfully. "Is that why you're down here and about ten seconds away from your arms growing at of your ears?" Tony chuckles softly. "You might want to relax your shoulders a bit."

Taking inventory of my body, I realize my shoulders are pulled up high; my back rigid. It's takes a moment, but with some effort I get my muscles to release.

"Good, there you go." Tony nods in approval and continues. "But you know, I get it. You're not putting out," I can't help the automatic head tilt, "you're not really giving the big guy…how do I put this so I don't embarrass you? Hmmm." Tony glances at the celling then turns dangerous eyes back on me. "You're not fucking him, not having sex with him. You're not giving the good sexual healing he needs." It's horribly juvenile, but my cheeks and ears heat up instantaneously. _He's so just crude about everything._

"H-how" I stutter then swallow compulsively though my mouth has suddenly gone dry. "How…why do you even know that?"

"Just because I don't hear about everything, doesn't mean I don't know 99.9% of what goes on under my roof."

Bruce sighs and nudges Tony with his shoulder. "In other words, Tony overheard Natasha and Clint talking about it after Thor had consulted them about your…shyness, I guess is a good word for it." I think I'm going to swallow my tongue.

"What, ah, what did they tell him?" I croak.

Tony immediately opens his mouth, but with a hard stare from Bruce, he clamps it shut unhappily. _Thank God for Bruce._

"They told him about your experience, or rather, your lack thereof." I'm surely a brilliant shade of red now, mortified that they all know this and apparently are discussing it freely with the exact person I didn't want to know. I was going to tell Thor…in my own time.

"Oh good," I mutter.

Tony springs forward. "Well at least now Thor knows why you act like a n—"

"Tony!"

Tony turns to Bruce. "What? I'm just trying to help the guy…guys. I don't think uptight captains and pent up Thunder Gods especially, should be roaming around my tower. It's not good for our health." Bruce, face completely deadpanned, glares until Tony seems to wither under his gaze.

He holds his hands up in mock surrender. "Alright, alright, I'll keep my nose out of it, but I'm just saying." Tony pulls his goggles back down and retreats to the project he had been working on before this whole mess.

Crossing the distance between us, Bruce lays a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about what Tony said. From what I heard Thor is completely understanding and—"

"I am sorry to interrupt, but Steve told me to notify him when Thor returned and he has done so," Jarvis informs us.

"Woohoo your boyfriend's back," Tony drawls, words dripping sarcasm.

I ignore him. "Thank you Jarvis," I say quietly.

"You're welcome sir," Jarvis responds.

Bruce clears his throat and I focus my attention back on him. "Anyway, as I was going to say, Thor understands and there's no way he would do anything with Sam because he would certainly never want to hurt you, so it's not worth worrying about. Trust me."

"But it's after 1 am," I mumble, caught up in the embarrassment of Thor knowing I'm virginal and seeing how he was out so late with Sam. Surely Sam knows his way around the bedroom more than I—

Bruce shakes me slightly. "I can see you thinking and I implore you to stop it. Self-deprecation for no reason, or ever, is not attractive in a partner. And so what if it's 1 am? Staying out late isn't a crime or incriminating." He's looking at me intently and through the force of his gaze I can tell he's hoping his words will stick.

"Just don't over think this, okay? Go up there and—"

"Don't play the jealous boyfriend," Tony chimes in. "Slightly over two weeks isn't long enough for you to be playing that card."

"Enough, Tony, enough," Bruce scolds and Tony just shakes his head in exasperation.

"I'm just trying to help," he shrugs.

"We could use a little less of that right now," Bruce responds as he nudges me off my seat. "Go upstairs and be yourself. Everything's fine, I'm sure of it," he tells me. He gives me a little push toward the door.

"Okay," I reply uneasily. "Good night."

"Good night" they say in tandem. When I look back through the glass, Bruce and Tony are gesturing wildly and in each other's personal space.

The trip to Thor's floor is short and I find him sprawled out on the couch, eyes closed with a slight smile on his face.

A flare of anxiety shoots through me and in a fit of uncalculated abandon, I launch myself at his resting figure.

Thor's eyes shoot open, but I pay it no mind as I'm too much teeth and tongue in my assault on his lips. Apparently, appreciating my sudden enthusiasm, Thor fists his hand in my hair and pulls as he kisses me back just as fiercely.

My skin is flush by the time we pull back, and we're both panting slightly, but I give us no real reprieve as I dive in again.

My hands, just as eager as my mouth, roam over the expanse of his chest, sliding down until I find the hem of his shirt. I slip my hands underneath it. His skin is unusually hot and I sigh contently as I trace the outlines of the muscles on the flat of his stomach. Thor inhales sharply when I drag my nails across his skin.

I reach for his belt buckle and the body beneath me goes rigid. Opening my eyes, I find myself looking into concerned blue ones. "What are you doing?"

"I…" I trail off.

He narrows his eyes. "Have you been talking to Tony?"

"Well tonight, while you were out I—"

He cuts me off. "I should have known he would discover my private matters though I went to great pains to make sure he did not. Disregard whatever it is that he said to you, Steve. I do not wish for you to think that I would pressure you into any situation."

I slump forward onto his chest. "I know you wouldn't, Thor" I say into his shirt. "I'm just," I gesture into the air with a free hand. "It's just you went out with Sam tonight and I know his kissed you before. Then Tony and Bruce filled me in on your talk with Natasha and Clint and I panicked."

"I understand, but you have nothing to fear." He wraps his arms around me from where I lay on his chest. "Do not let your insecurities push you into something you do not want. We shall go at a pace you are comfortable in." Squeezing me once more, he sits up, rolls me off him and then stands. Extending a hand he says, "Let us go to bed."

Grasping the hand before me, he helps me from the couch and fingers intertwined we walk toward his bedroom.

I let my mind drift to his words.

His words and actions are so respectful and so unbearably sweet that the warmth in my chest is truly frightening and yet.

And yet…maybe I want more?

**Author's note: I figure you can probably see where this may be heading and if you do, you'll have to bear with me on my first attempt. I'm all fluff and sunshine normally so this will be different for me ha. **

**P.S.-Reviews are always nice. :D (please and thanks!)**

**P.P.S.- This is only one of a few sequel ideas I have in mind although they might not exactly be chronological. Therefore no worries on this one being short. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Here's another chapter about this darling couple. I am truly enjoying writing about them and I hope that feeling doesn't go away anytime soon.**

**I would also like to thank those that have reviewed my story so far (Rhalkha, Tyra Kinami, LadyMardore,MSupernatural , LundiWolf, tmmdeathwishraven, EvansBlue). You guys are so awesome and it certainly has encouraged me to write faster.**

**Anyway, I don't own The Avengers.**

**Happy reading!**

He's rolling us, kissing my collar bone as we go, until I'm trapped underneath him. When he finally releases my body from his lips, his eyes are glinting suggestively in the low light of his room. I squirm and arch up into him just a fraction.

He smirks. "I am going to cleanse myself," he says. There is something in the tone that makes me shiver as he lifts himself from my body and walks to his private bathroom. I watch, eyes hooded, as his muscles flex and he removes his shirt exposing the lightly tanned skin to me before he closes the door. _This is unfair._

I huff out a breath. Ever since our discussion on his couch a few days ago, though I try to push it, Thor has been distracting me from trying to make us go further. My body has been frantically screaming at me to do something, anything, to alleviate the constant tension humming under my skin, but just as I think a moment will present itself, Thor's there, clouding my brain until he can quickly slip away, eyes stormy and yet smiling. It's horribly frustrating.

Even now, he's unintentionally left me skin hot and overly sensitive, absolutely desperate for his touch. I want to follow him into his shower, but I know he locks the door and my manners, and Tony, stop me from ripping the door from its hinges. I never knew I could be wound so tight.

Grunting, I remove myself from his bed and pad into the hallway.

"Jarvis?" I ask. I can never quite muster the voice to call him while in Thor's bedroom. If it so happens that Jarvis' capabilities extend into the bedrooms, I honestly don't want firsthand knowledge of this.

"Yes sir?"

"Are Tony and Bruce down in the lab?"

"Yes sir."

"Call me Steve. Which lab?"

"In Tony's lab, sir. Steve."

"Thank you Jarvis."

"Of course sir…Steve." I have to chuckle. Jarvis seems as stuck on calling me sir as Thor so apparently unconsciously wanted to call me Captain.

I take the elevator to the floor with the labs. It may be unwise, I suppose, but Bruce has been so incredibly helpful and stable. Sure, Tony's going to be there throwing in his often unwanted, but occasionally helpful, information, but I—

I literally stumble to a halt, mouth hanging open until I clamp it shut violently. My teeth creak under the force.

_What…what…?_

I'm completely stunned by the situation before me. Bruce, hands sliding through Tony's hair, is wrapped in a passionate kiss with Tony, who is holding Bruce to him by giant handfuls of his shirt. Everything about them is frantic, as they clearly cannot keep their hands still. Tony is digging his nails into Bruce's shoulders, Bruce is running his hands down Tony's back, drawing him closer by the hips. Tony pushes Bruce forward roughly until Bruce bounces off a table. Bruce's hand moves down sliding into Tony's pants and-

"Fu—ah!" I yelp, half ashamed and half aroused. _What the hell do I think I'm doing?_

Turning away from the spectacle, I scramble down the hallway until I'm clearly out of their possible line of vision and come to a skidding stop in front of the elevator. My head is pounding; blood rushing in my ears, rushing south.

"This is so inappropriate," I gasp.

Closing my eyes, I ball my hands into fists and try, in vain, to push the image of Tony and Bruce out of my head until suddenly Thor's there in my mind's eye, hair dripping, rivers of water running over his muscular body, eyes devilish and enticing.

I force my eyes to open.

"Jarvis?" I wheeze. I sound completely out of breath and I don't like it.

"Yes, Steve?"

"Why" I search for the appropriate words in my mind. "Why did you let me come down here?" I hiss.

Frustratingly, he doesn't answer right away as if he's searching for the proper reaction. Finally he responds. "Steve, I thought it was perhaps…perhaps time that you possessed information about something that only one other was aware of."

I gape at the ceiling and I'll swear up and down that Jarvis sounds amused, maybe even teasing_. He's only a computer program, right?_

A silence, only interrupted by my slightly too rapid breathing, descends over the hallway. _This is too much._

"Who else knows?" I question suddenly.

"Thor," he responds.

"Thor? How did he find out?"

For some reason, the silence that follows this question is tinged with an awkward quality. If Jarvis was a person, I'm positive he would be biting his lip and looking at me with big eyed innocence and sheepishness. "Thor, discovered them during an…incident." He says nothing more.

"An incident?" I prompt.

Again, a small silence falls and I'm starting to feel peculiar about sensing a disembodied computerized voice's discomfort.

"Thor found Tony and Bruce having intercourse, sir," he says and I practically choke.

"What?" I sputter.

"He found them having intercourse, as I said. It was an uncomfortable situation for all. Although," Jarvis seems to be mulling over things, _how is this possible?,_ "Thor seemed much more amused than embarrassed in comparison to the others."

"Sounds like Thor," I chuckle awkwardly. "Tony is going to kill you…decommission you, when he finds out you lead me down here."

"I highly doubt it sir. Unless you plan on divulging this information to Tony, he will be none the wiser. I just thought that perhaps it would be helpful for you to know about this."

"You're an awful lot like Tony, you know that?"

"He is the one that created me."

"So he was. I…I thank you for this Jarvis. This could be fun?" I say. "Wait, are they trying to keep this a secret?"

"Yes and no. While they are actively choosing not to tell you at the moment because, as they said, they do not know what 'this' is, they are nonetheless not trying hide their behavior all that much as evidenced by your discovery. A lab is not a private space. However, I trust you'll make good decisions with the information bestowed upon you Captain Rogers." The change in name startles me, but his meaning is clear enough. _I'm seriously going to have to talk to Tony about Jarvis one day._

"I will Jarvis."

"Thank you, Steve. And might I suggest that you vacate the floor. Tony and Bruce shall be leaving the lab momentarily."

Jumping up, I jam the elevator button and pray it arrives in time.

"Perhaps you would like to spend time with others since Bruce and Tony are busy?" Jarvis asks as I wait anxiously.

"Sure," I reply distractedly. _Where is the elevator?_

"Natasha and Clint are one floor up." _Ah the communal floor._

"Thanks." Mercifully the elevator arrives and I slip inside. The doors close before I spy any sign of Bruce or Tony.

Slumping against the wall, I only get a small piece of time to rearrange myself into a working person before I'm out and walking on the communal floor. I quickly spot Natasha and Clint talking amiably at the table.

Clint notices me first. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" he teases.

I only smile at him, afraid if I speak immediately that Tony and Bruce's tryst will somehow leap from my mouth to their ears unbidden. For all I know they can read it on my face.

And of course they do. "What's wrong, Cap? You look uncomfortable," Natasha says.

Again I smile, but I know it's moderately pained.

Though they had been sitting with relaxed postures up until this moment, my inability to answer has caused them to shift and I know I have their full attention now. Two sets of alert eyes are trained on me.

"Has something happened?" Clint asks.

I shake my head and they both lean back a fraction.

"Is it Thor?" Natasha questions.

"Yes," I manage to say. This is not entirely a lie.

Clint smiles, completely at peace once again. "Oh, well, you know I get that you may be uncomfortable with Thor and Sam being friends, but—"

"No, no," I say cutting him off. "This is not about that at all."

"What is it then?" Natasha demands. I throw her a perplexed look.

"I," I rub my temple a moment and shift foot to foot. "I lo-like Thor, really. He's fantastic, but you two have interrupted our 'flow'," I confess slowly.

The two of them look horribly affronted. "What the hell did we do?" Clint growls.

"My experience, or lack thereof, I hear, is the talk of the tower."

At least they both have the decency to look guilty for half a second before responding. "Hey now, that's not fair. Thor needed help and so we gave it to him. I don't know how that would ruin your 'flow'," Clint explains.

"I know. I'm just," I can only stare at them.

Natasha leans forward and rubs her chin thoughtfully eyeing me all the while. "Do you need sex advice?" she inquires. Clint chuckles.

"Ah, no." _Come on Steve. This is the 21__st__ century and it's completely acceptable to talk about now._ "I am not, not, doing—"

"Not doing what you'd like to in the bedroom?" Clint finishes for me.

I nod.

"It's brave of you to say that to us. I know how uncomfortable and out of place you feel here with all of this."

Clint's smiling at me and I can't help but marvel at the switch in his demeanor between battle, him with us and him with other people. It's amazing and worrying.

He continues speaking. "But we can help you, since I guess we have somehow put a pass go and do not collect 200 dollars sign around your neck."

I'm about to ask what that's referring to, but he pushes on. "Pull up a chair and let Papa Clint and Mama Nat give you the low down." Natasha elbows Clint in the ribs and shoots him an ornery look.

"I guess those nicknames are out, but it's like this. If you want something, have conviction when you ask for it. I promise you Thor won't turn you down if you do." Natasha is nodding along with Clint's words.

Swallowing my embarrassment I speak again. "But Thor has so much more experience…"

Clint snorts. "He's surely no virgin." Natasha is glowering at him now and even I know I look unhappy.

"Sorry, but it's true. It doesn't matter though, he likes you how you are; all awkward and fumbling around in life with a heart of gold and yet somehow still a badass on the battlefield." He shrugs.

Natasha is still glaring at Clint, but takes a moment to turn her eyes to me. "While what Clint is saying is crude, he's not lying. Thor wants you as is, no more no less. It's uncomfortable really, but anyway, as Clint said, mean what you say and you shall receive…or give, whatever." She smirks as blush paints my cheeks.

"Alright, well, on that note I think I'm going to go back…you know…upstairs." They're both smirking at me now, clearly amused by my inability to form a proper sentence.

Turning from them I make my way to the stairs.

"Remember!" I hear Clint call as I open the door. "Conviction! Have it and lots of it!"

When I enter Thor's bedroom he's partially propped up and reading some novel Tony has lent him. He glances up from the book and greets me with a smile.

"Where did you wander off to?" he asks as I straddle him silently. His smile falters just so.

Gazing down at him intently, I see his eyes are clear, full of warmth with just a touch of a distant curiosity. Some other emotion too passes through his eyes, but it's gone before I really get a chance to investigate it. Mostly however he's just open. He's open and happy and strangely innocent as he looks back up at me.

"Do you have something you would like to say?" he asks after we spend an undetermined amount of time staring at each other. I would lie and say I'm not trembling faintly, but that's useless.

"I'm, I'm just happy we have this," I say finally.

He gifts me with a complete smile, full teeth, crinkled eyes and all. My heart squeezes at its sweetness.

Grasping the back of my neck in one large hand, he pulls me down until our lips are just brushing. "I am happy too, Steve," he breathes then melds our mouths together.

The kiss is soft, almost tentative, with an undercurrent to it that lightens my heart until I'm warm all over. This unique quality is addicting and drastically different than how it's felt when we've kissed before. I'm hesitant to end it.

_What has changed?_

When I do finally pull back, I'm breathless and distinctly overwhelmed as he lays butterfly kisses along my jaw.

_I don't think I could love him more._

**Author's note: That was teeth rotting sweet, I know, but I just couldn't help it. I was feeling loving today. **

**Also, I have no idea what Jarvis' capabilities are so I played with it a little bit. I hope you all don't mind that perhaps it's slightly unbelievable haha.**

**The next chapter should be the last for this little sequel, but never fear, I shall be writing another addition eventually.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think about this chapter! Reviews have been a great motivator for me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Coincidentally, Iron Man was on tonight and I saw that Jarvis is, in fact, a little bit sassy with Tony so I'm happy I wrote that last chapter as I did (and I love that some of you told me you enjoyed it too!). Unfortunately, on the flip side, this is the last chapter for this sequel, but it is fairly long.**

**A warning: if you're uncomfortable reading sexual content, then some of this chapter is not for you.**

**Anyway, happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers.**

As I enter the communal floor in search of breakfast, I flash Tony, Bruce, Natasha, and Clint a glowing smile before poking around in the refrigerator. "Good morning all," I say cheerfully. The tenderness between Thor and I last night has left me with such a sense of freedom and weightlessness.

Natasha and Clint, however, seemed to have misinterpreted my elation as they throw me winks and suggestive smiles.

"What's wrong with your faces?" Tony questions.

Masking their excitement, they turn to Tony and the blankness he sees leaves him scowling. "You're not going to share then?"

"There's nothing to share, Stark," Natasha supplies casually.

"What is there not to share?" Thor inquires as he approaches us. Surprising me, he bends down and kisses me fully in front of the others. When we pull apart Clint and Natasha are sporting twin smirks.

"Those two idiots won't share their dirty little secret," Tony grumbles.

A hint of glee flashes through Thor's eyes, before his face falls perfectly neutral. I doubt the others noticed, but I have come to know him well. "That is a shame. However let us not dwell on that. Tell me, how was your night Tony? Bruce?" Thor's face is nothing but innocence and yet his eyes seem to pin the two scientists in place.

"It was good, Thor. We watched a movie," Tony answers smoothly.

"Mmm," Thor hums noncommittally. "What film did you and Bruce enjoy?"

Tony shifts, clearly uncomfortable with this line of questioning and in that moment I realize Thor's play. Although they are not aware that I know about their… relationship, they are aware that Thor is. Pulling a curious face to match Natasha's and Clint's, I can only watch the exchange with amusement. Sometimes I think that perhaps the God of Mischief title was given to the wrong Asgardian.

"Saving Private Ryan," Tony lies cleanly. "But you will have to excuse us, Bruce and I have a project."

"Ah," says Thor smiling brilliantly. "I shall follow you out in order to train." Tony grabs Bruce's arm and ushers him toward the elevator, Thor following closely behind.

"What was that about?" Clint asks once they're gone.

I shrug knowing my voice will betray my knowledge if I speak.

"Heh, whatever, we'll find out soon enough, but you Cap, you will not get away so easily. Tell us what happened last night. You're positively glowing." Clint's smile is lecherous and even Natasha is leaning forward on the table, attention fully on me and my impending words.

"Nothing happened," I say with a dazed smile. _Those kisses._

"Are you kidding? You look like you had a lot of freaky sex," Clint says.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but nothing like that happened. We just kissed and it was…" I smile at them.

Natasha and Clint grimace.

"That's…that's good for you, but what happened to getting what you want?" Natasha asks.

"It wasn't the right moment. It was—"

"Un uh. You can keep your lovey dovey to yourself. I only want to hear the good stuff," Clint admits, nose scrunched.

"I doubt you will be getting details from me."

"Maybe not, but I'll, we'll, get them alright," Clint chuckles, and I somehow don't doubt that truth in that. Everything in here gets around. "But really, Steve, have you figured out how to get what you want?"

I tilt my head down slightly. "Yes, I'm going to ask."

Clint gives me a disbelieving look. "Really?" he questions as he stares me down.

I have to look away. "Fine, so that might take me awhile." I sigh. "Thor is just so stubborn and patient with me. It's almost a problem now."

I look back to them. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but although I don't particularly want to know what other devious ways you might have for me to get what I want, I am going to ask anyway."

Clint and Natasha look at each other, smiles playful. "I believe Clint has an idea. We were discussing it last night after you left. I had faith in you, and bet accordingly as you know," I frown at her, "but Clint said you would need an extra push. I guess you've proven him right this time."

I shift my eyes to Clint. "Captain, my Captain, I believe the way to solve this problem, since being forward is not your game yet, is to be awkward sexy," Clint says joyfully.

I arch an eyebrow. "Awkward sexy?"

"I'm glad you asked," he announces with a fiendish smile. "You see, everything about you in…love…is awkward and yet Thor seems to like it anyway. Therefore, take that awkward and just do things you normally do in an exaggerated manner, because you're going to be awkward no matter what."

"What things?" I'm highly skeptical.

"Oh, you know, bend over in front of him, push against him in training, I don't really care." Natasha is trying to suppress her laughter as she observes my disgruntled face.

"You can't be serious," I say in utter disbelief.

"Clint is completely serious. Thor, and you clearly, are wound up tight. Just a little temptation will send him over the edge," Natasha assures me seriously, but she doesn't try to hide the smirk on her face.

"Reluctantly, I have to agree with the truth of that statement, but I'm not a child. I won't resort to—"

"Games?" Clint finishes for me. "You're such a stick in the mud. It'll be great and you know it. Expressing your sexuality and tempting your partner is fun. And hey,-"

"It's always empowering to see how wild you can drive whoever you're with. I don't ever really get tired of that," Natasha continues.

I'm dismayed to see some truth in their words and I know, as I consider things, that they can see my resistance flagging. "Come on Cap! Just give it three days," Clint pushes.

Natasha sends me a smile that has been reserved solely for Clint and I. "We wouldn't steer you wrong."

I grunt in frustration. "I can't believe this."

Clint's smile is infectious as he claps me on the back. "You have to promise to tell me all the dirty bits if this works."

"I expect this to be horribly embarrassing."

Clint squeezes my shoulder. "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

"So?" Clint questions excitedly. It's the second morning following the plan the two insisted I implement.

I shake my head. I was presented with many opportunities, it's true, training being the best, but I just felt too silly, too much like an incompetent child to follow through.

"Again with the secret conversations, I see," Tony gripes. "I don't like this trend."

Natasha rolls her eyes. "Do you really have to know everything?"

"Yes."

"Of course you do," she responds flatly. I take a large bite out of the remains of my chocolate bar.

"You really need to stop doing that," Clint says as he turns his attention back to me.

"Doing what?" I ask, licking my fingers clean.

"Eating chocolate in the morning. It's cool you're a super soldier, but that's such a t—" Clint stops mid-sentence, eyes wide.

Taking in everyone else's' expressions, I turn my head toward the hallway and…

_Oh._

Thor is walking toward us, smiling happily, dressed in nothing but black spandex shorts. Imagination is not necessary as he comes to a stop next to me.

"Good morning," Thor says. The silence that follows his greeting is deafening and so unlike us.

I swear I hear Tony swallow. "Why, might I ask, are you wearing _that_?"

"I was headed to the gymnasium and thought perhaps I would like the company of one of my teammates."

"That really doesn't explain anything."

Thor doesn't bother to respond as his attention is now on me, or rather my hand. "Steve, your chocolate has melted."

I force my eyes from his face and look to my hand. "I guess so," I say quietly as I transfer the last chunk to my mouth. I chew slowly as Thor observes.

I'm about to start cleaning my fingers when Thor grabs my wrist. "Let me," he says.

"What—" I start, but my voice vanishes as Thor's tongue slides over my thumb licking it clean. My hand shoots out to grip the counter as my legs go weak. Somewhere there's a gasp and I can't be sure that it's not mine.

Lifting his eyes from my hand, our connection is instantaneous; his eyes, brilliantly blue, are riddled with lust as he slips my pointer and middle finger into his mouth.

Laving the pads of my fingers with his tongue he clears the chocolate before he _sucks_.

_Sweet mercy._

I can only stand there, moaning softly, as he swirls his talented tongue around my fingers before pulling off with wet pop.

As he stands back to his full height my heart is stuttering hard in my chest, my legs jelly. _Imagine what he could do with…_

I have to squeeze my legs together as my cock twitches with increased interest. _No, not here._

Thor's face loses its lustful predatory quality as he turns to face the others. "Does anyone wish to join me in training?"

His question is met with silence.

Thor smiles, unfazed. "I shall train alone then. I bid you a good day," he calls over his shoulder as he exits. All eyes follow him out and then immediately turn to me.

Though I'm thoroughly blushing and embarrassed now, it is apparent, as I take in the faces of my friends, that I'm not the only one that was affected. Natasha is biting her thumb, Bruce's eyes are wide, and Clint looks…put out. Even Tony, Mr. Playboy, looks a tad flushed. I start to laugh because what else is there to do?

My laughter seems to shake Tony from his stupor. "Your boyfriend is the devil."

I try to quiet my laughs as I shrug.

"The devil," Tony hisses as he gropes blindly for Bruce's arm. When he makes contact, he leads him away without taking his eyes off me. "Just the devil," he mutters.

* * *

Gripping myself harder, I let the pounding heat at my back and the slick slide of my hand bring me to the edge. The image and sensation of his mouth around my fingers _suckinglickingugh_ splits my haze in two and...it's too much.

I cum with a broken sob of his name into the crook of my arm.

* * *

Entering Stark's laboratory, the moment he senses my presence he grips the object obscuring his eyes and flings it without care for its trajectory.

He stalks toward me with clear frustration. "What was that today, hmm? You were sucking on his fingers like a god damn pornstar."

I smirk at him. "Does this upset you?"

"Hell yes this upsets me! You were working him like prostitute desperate for an extra dollar."

"I resent being referred to as a prostitute," I retort, but he does not acknowledge my words as he is lost in his babbling.

"Between you working your devil magic, in our kitchen, _our kitchen_, and the wonder twins running around with their special spy secrets, I'm going crazy. You cannot, you freaky sex god, go around doing that to people! You're liable to give someone a heart attack or a b—"

"Easy, Tony," Bruce laughs. "It was a bit much, sure, but it lead to great sex. Right?"

The forthcoming attitude Bruce displays seems to stun the Iron One. "Well, yes, but—"

"No more. That is all that matters," he reiterates and pulls Tony in for a chaste kiss. My heart rejoices for them.

Tony is quiet now, regarding Bruce with a curious interest. "So I assume you came down here for a reason," Bruce says. His arm is draped over Tony's waist.

"Yes, Banner, I did."

My voice seems to remind Stark that I remain in the laboratory. "What do you want then?" Tony growls.

I do not bother to mince words. "I do not think it wise to continue to play the game, Stark. Steve does not seem to be issuing any challenge and this is unfair." Bruce's eyes reflect a myriad of questions as he turns his gaze to Tony.

"What game?" Bruce asks.

"I'm not shocked with your grade A skills. The virgin capsicle doesn't stand a chance," Tony says.

I scowl. "Do not insult Steve."

"I'm not. It's only an obvious fact that you outclass him sexually."

"What game?" Bruce repeats louder. It is clear he does not enjoy being ignored.

"Oh Bruce, you know the game. It's the one where you entice your partner until they can't take it anymore and they jump your bones. I can't remember the name of it, but it's a classic," Tony answers, supplying Bruce with a pointed look.

Bruce, for his part, only allows me to observe his confusion momentarily before nodding slowly. "That game."

_They think me too dense and ignorant of Midgardian customs and yet I play along._

"Yes, Bruce, that game. Why are you coming down here to inform me of this though?"

"Jarvis indicated to me that you requested to discuss the game and I agreed. I gave you my opinion," I say brows furrowed.

"We…didn't?...Jarvis? " Tony says obviously perplexed.

"Yes sir?"

"We didn't summon Thor."

"You did sir. You said it when you—"

"Alright! I got it! I got it," Tony exclaims. "It was just a misunderstanding, Thor. It seems Jarvis needs some adjusting."

"My systems are fully operational sir," Jarvis says and I can sense the sarcasm in the statement.

Tony is glowering now. "Fucking…"

"It appears that this was a futile conversation then," I interject less he goes on another rampage.

"Not entirely," Bruce replies. "At the very least you know to go easy on Steve in the game…or maybe stop playing." The double meaning in his remark is not lost on me.

And, it appears, it is certainly not lost on Stark either. "Yeah, go easy on his Star Spangled ass. He can't take the heat."

Bruce smiles. "Perhaps you should go now?"

"Am I not welcome here?"

"No, no," Bruce says with a chuckle. "But didn't you have walk scheduled with Steve tonight?"

"Yes, but I still have 10 of your Midgardian minutes left until we depart."

"Depart then. You can't bring your hammer with your everywhere," Tony scoffs.

I smile and ignore his offense. "I shall depart," I state and turn to go, but stop short. Twisting back to face the men I place one hand on each of their shoulders. "Behave, my children," I tease with a wink.

As I truly do exit now, I can feel the sensation of Tony glaring daggers into my back as Bruce's laughter floats in the air.

* * *

It would seem that the 'game' Tony instructed me to play has bared fruit.

For the entirety of our nightly walk, every time I touched Steve he leaned into it, no matter the length or intentions behind the caress. It is a bold move for someone that has proved so shy, however, I can see that he is very aware of his actions.

Later, when we enter into the seating area of my accommodations, Steve implores me to stop with a tug to our interlocked hands. Looping his arms around my neck, he leans forward to kiss me and I can't help but smile.

"It is good to see you enthusiastic," I say while swiping a thumb over his cheek. His skin warms beneath my hand.

"Thank you. I, well, there was this morning and I've just wanted, I—"

I press my lips to his to stop the flow of the uncooperative sentence. When I pull back, his eyes are anxious.

I do not like this look upon his face so I lean forward again to claim his lips and this time he pushes back with a ferocity that has us stumbling back a few paces. I smile against his mouth, but do not break contact as I walk us into the hallway. When I find it to be a suitable distance, I press Steve against the wall with my body until we are connected at all points.

Detaching our lips, I mouth along his jaw, the stubble of our hair causing a delectable friction. Reaching his ear I bite the sensitive skin, nibbling gently until he groans in frustration.

"Please," he gasps.

"Yes," I reply to the unstated question. He shivers underneath my hands.

Removing myself from his heated body, I pull him into my sleeping quarters, guiding him until the back of his knees hit the bed. I give one more insistent shove until he falls and then slides upward until he's leaning on the pillows. Stripping off my shirt, I slink up the bed and settle over his hips.

Crowding him, I descend slowly, but he quickly grabs my shoulders and pulls me down into a forceful kiss.

Licking across his bottom lip, he opens to me and I explore the cavern of his mouth. It is a practiced dance now, the sweet slide of our tongues, curling, twisting, until it's almost too much.

Breaking our connection, I again kiss along his jaw to his ear as my hands wander over his midsection. He sighs contentedly.

Emboldened, I slip my hands underneath his shirt as I nip and kiss down the slope of his neck until I reach his collarbone and dip my tongue into the slight indent. I bite down and he groans softly; my hands that were busy exploring his torso push his shirt up further until he gets the hint and he rips it over his head, discarding it without a care.

I latch back onto his skin at the junction between neck and shoulder, sucking, biting, marking, while I trail my fingers lightly, maddeningly so, over his arms, pecs, and stomach. Sooner that I anticipate he's quivering and biting his lip in an attempt to quiet the pleasured noises in his throat.

Kissing his adam's apple gently, I dip my head down to lick a stripe from the base of his neck to his jaw where I bite down forcefully; one hand toying at the edge of his thin sleep pants.

"Do not hide your noises from me. I want to hear you," I breathe into his skin.

"Okay—ah!," he gasps as I thumb over his nipple. I pay them extra attention with my hands while worrying the sensitive spot on his collarbone with my teeth.

"Fuck," he whimpers when I bite down particularly hard.

I smile and remove my hands from his nipples to instead again run my hands lightly across the expanse of his body. Forearms, biceps, shoulders, pecs, outlines of his stomach muscles, the v of his hips, the inside of his thighs, over and over with fingertips and blunt nails until he's gasping.

"Thor, please," he pleads.

Hooking my fingers underneath the band of his sleeping garments, I tug. "Up," I command and he lifts his hips obediently so I can shove them off. I throw them with not a care for where they land.

Bared to me, I see that his cock is already weeping.

_He is so sensitive, my Steve._

Kissing his lips once more, I trail down his throat, his chest, with nips and licks until I reach his hips. Gripping one hip in a hand, I bite the slightly protruding bone and Steve groans loudly. I do it again and am awarded the same response. Encouraged I leave love bites as I venture over to the other hip and grace it with the same treatment until Steve's hands are in my hair pulling incessantly for ignoring the obvious.

Palming him gently, he bucks up forcing me to hold him down by his left hip.

"It is fine, Steve," I say, breath ghosting over the tip before taking him into his mouth.

Steve's back arches despite my holding him down and he growls deep within his chest. "Fuck…fuck," He pants. I swirl my tongue around the head and press the flat of my tongue on the underside until he's moaning deeply. Removing my mouth, I lick a stripe from the base of his cock to the head before latching back on and sucking and bobbing my head in time with my hand.

The muscles in his hips twitch and he's attempting to arch up harder signaling to me that he is close.

Breathing through my nose harshly, I sink down until he hits the back of my throat and he moans freely.

His hands, knotted in my hair, are pulling insistently now. "T-Thor, I-I—"

I force myself to swallow. "Th—"

I hum and that's his undoing. His back bows and with a loud cry he's cumming down my throat, falling completely apart beneath me.

Working him slowly, he starts to come down and I let him slip from between my lips. Shifting my eyes up his body, I observe that he is flush, slightly sweaty, but sated and boneless with a content smile on his face.

Rolling, I go to lie down next to my Captain so I can observe him in this state. Unfortunately, I also can't help but palm my cock as it is demanding my attention though I wish to ignore it and just watch him.

Slowly Steve comes around from his haze and peers at me from under his lashes.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" I ask.

"Mmmm," he hums as he turns into my shoulder. More fully pressed against me now, he notices my slight movement and opens his eyes again. I follow his gaze as he comes to realize what I am doing.

He props himself up on a shaky elbow. "May I?" he inquires while reaching for me.

Though I don't answer, he continues until he shifts my hand out of the way and palms me through my garments. I inhale sharply.

"Remove your pants?" he questions softly, tentatively and I acquiesce quickly, raising my hips so I can slide them down to my ankles and off.

Now off, I watch intently as Steve licks his palm then grips me firmly at the base of my cock. I have to suppress a groan.

Being so hard as I am, it is not a long endeavor, when my hand joins his to show him how I enjoy it, until I'm thrusting up slightly and cumming hard, spurting hot over our joined hands. I bite my lip to remain silent.

As I come down from my high, I turn to look at my lover and see the question apparent in his eyes, the nervous energy.

_Why am I so silent? Why am I so restrained in my own pleasure?_

I do not want to address these questions now so I devour his lips in an appreciative kiss. When we part I am thankful that his questions seemed to have disappeared. For now at least.

Turning, Steve presses himself into my side, burying his head into my shoulder and we stay like this for a long while.

"Don't do that," he says eventually.

"Do not do what?"

"That, that finger thing. It's…torture," he mumbles into my skin.

I chuckle, grasp his head, and turn it to place soft kisses on his neck.

"You enjoyed it," I say. "I heard you."

I can tell he's smiling though I do not look up from where I have my head positioned. Resuming kissing his neck, I draw random patterns with my nails on the flat of his belly; now and again I drag my fingers up the line of his v.

He shudders on his exhale before answering. "I did, but what prompted that? It was so s-s" I bite his collarbone, "sudden."

I pause in my ministrations. "The game," I say simply.

"The game?" He repeats breathily. I am running my hands up the silken skin of his inner thighs.

"The one Natasha and Clint, and subsequently, Tony, had you and I play."

Steve attempts at a chuckle, but it gets caught in his throat as I brush my hand over his length. "It is not a real game, Thor," he manages to say after collecting himself.

"I know," I confess against his throat then bite the meat of his shoulder.

"That is…was" I curl my hand around his length effectively silencing him as his breath hitches in his chest.

"Childish? Perhaps. But what is life without levity?"

"Point taken," he says with a little chuckle. "But," I start stroking the half hard cock within my hand. "Nnn, fuck, Thor that…t-that is distracting."

"Such a filthy mouth," I comment while continuing my ministrations. On a down stroke I twist my hand just so and he moans.

"It's because you're a damn tease." The e is extended as I run a thumb gently over the slit. Recovering he continues. "And have you heard our team? Their talk in contagious."

I laugh lightly, now propped up on my left arm as I gaze down at him; his face is strained, a slight sheen of sweat gathered at his hairline as he fights to continue to talk to me through his pleasure.

"Grip me tighter," he commands suddenly, opening lust glazed eyes to me.

"We are talking," I state though I do adjust my hold a fraction. His happy sigh morphs into a moan as I stroke up with a little more force.

"Continue your train of thought."

He's silent for a moment while I stroke him languidly. "So you knew it was not a game, but why in front of everyone?" he questions voice shaky.

I smirk and lean down to his ear. I grasp his lobe between my teeth, before nibbling the shell and moving behind his ear to bite the sensitive patch of skin that lies there. "Because," I whisper huskily, "because Tony needed to see. It was a fitting punishment for trying to trick me."

"Ohhhh," he pants, "Don't bring Tony into this right now." I nip the skin behind his ear again and increase the speed of the hand that has been stroking him.

"It is a shame however," I grip him hard with a twist of my wrist on the down slide; Steve whimpers. "It is a shame that I had to drag the others into it. But it was enjoyed, no?"

"Yesss," he whines, breathes coming in fast pants now.

But amid his pleasure, mingling with it, is confusion that is mars his features. He is perplexed by this line of questioning, but it is for him.

It is always for him.

I wanted to distract him, drag it out so he could feel the fine exquisite torture it is to teeter on the edge of oblivion; to be there and have it, live inside the heat, before I cast him off and let him succumb to the desperate tension in his body.

Straddling him now, I pull him into a bruising kiss as he cries out, the sound muffled by my lips.

Sometime later Steve is nuzzled into my side, completely spent and sated after having been brought to four separate orgasms courtesy of his serum enhanced body.

Opening my eyes, I turn my head to look upon his sleeping figure and my heart leaps into my throat, making it a struggle to breath.

Brushing away an errant hair, I press my lips to his forehead and flex my arm to bring him closer.

_One day soon, I will tell him of the love I have for him._

Fin

**Author's note: So that's the end. Hopefully the POV switch was clear enough and I wrote my first sexual content scene decently. Again, as I've said before, I do enjoy reviews as they somehow spur me creatively and I would love to see some for this chapter.**

**And finally, thanks again to all who read this, reviewed this, favorite this, favorite me as an author and put me on author alert. You guys are wonderful! :D**


End file.
